Remember the One I Love
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Just a small little Yukino POV fic-let based on my favorite moment out of the manga, Act 16, At The End of the First Semester, when Arima tells Yukino ‘I want to hold you.’ PG for one little bad word.


Title: Remember the One I Love  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: Just a small little Yukino POV fic-let based on my favorite moment out of the manga, Act 16, At The End of the First Semester, when Arima tells Yukino 'I want to hold you.'   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kare Kano  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"I want to hold you."  
  
I have to admit, Arima's bluntness caught me off guard. He was always blunt, but not about his feelings. Except for when we had our second kiss in his bedroom, Arima didn't show his feelings. He kept his face impassive and cold, really only laughing or smiling when he was alone with me. But he had never voiced his feelings before, preferring to show me with his actions how much he loved me. So when he announced that he wanted to hold me before he left for the summer, it caught me off guard. So I responded with the first thing that came to mind, as my cheeks burned.   
  
"WHHAAAT?!?"   
  
Okay, so it was unoriginal. So sue me. I'm sorry if I was so shocked to hear the boy that I love more than anything in the world, even more than being adored, even more than being perfect, say that he wanted to hold me shocked me a little. Okay, a lot. Despite the fact that I had wanted to say those very words to him since he had impulsively hugged me that first time. The time that had made my heart almost jump out of my chest as his unique smell surrounded me and made my knees weak.   
  
"I won't try anything!" Arima stammered, his own face flushing. I felt myself smiling. He was just so damn cute when he blushed and stammered after saying something that he thought could be regarded as inappropriate, or that he would think I would be insulted by. "It's just that we haven't really hugged yet." He didn't say anything after that, but the words hung unspoken between us. 'Only fell into each others arms once.'   
  
"Since we won't be able to see each other," he continued in a nervous rush, not sounding at all like the confident, strong, perfect boy I knew, "I want to remember how the one I love feels while we're apart."  
  
My heart was trying to escape my rib cage, and my stomach felt like it had suddenly been turned into a black hole. I stared at him. Soichiro Arima, the only boy I had ever loved, who had ever loved me. I mean, loved the real me. Lots of guys had proclaimed their love for me when I was wearing my mask, hiding my real self from everyone, pretending to be the perfect student. But Arima was the only boy who had effortlessly slipped through my defenses, and lifted my mask. He had torn my mask away, broken it into pieces, and then proclaimed the real me beautiful. Was it any wonder I loved him?   
  
All of this flashed through my head as I stared at my boyfriend, seeing the hurt and unease flicker to life in his eyes.   
  
"Okay."   
  
The word slipped from my lips unbidden, yet once they were out there, I knew it was exactly what I wanted to say. It was the words that had been echoing through my head from the moment he had first spoken. The joy in Arima's eyes made me smile, and my cheeks flush with pride. The fact that I could give Soichiro Arima, the most perfect, handsome, popular guy in school such pleasure just from agreeing to hug him, was mind boggling. Yet it was happening.   
  
He stepped closer and reached out to me, taking my hand in his much bigger one. As always, my hand seemed to be burning, while his was cool, smooth and soothing. His other hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me up against him. My breath caught in my throat while the classroom spun around me. Our surroundings vanished, as Arima filled my vision, became my world. There was nothing but him, us, and this moment. This tiny moment in time in which we would say our goodbye until August. Suddenly, I wanted this moment to last forever. My arms came up and circled Arima's slender, yet muscular body, clutching him.   
  
  
  
"This is kinda relaxing." Arima whispered, his voice thick with the emotions he always kept so deeply buried beneath the surface.   
  
"Yeah. Kinda relaxing." I echoed, struggling to keep my own emotions under control. I allowed my body to relax, melting into him, and my spirit soared when I felt his hard muscles relax as well.   
  
I knew this moment couldn't last forever. I was one of the two top students in school, of course I knew that. But I wanted it too. I wanted to stay there, in that classroom, wrapped in Arima's arms, forever. I rested my forehead on his shoulder and buried my face in his chest. I felt him mimic the movement, his nose nuzzling my collar bone in a way that made me want to giggle and cry all at the same time. Giggle because it was the boy I loved who was nuzzling me like a puppy dog, and cry because it was suddenly very clear to me what it would mean to not be able to feel that for the months that he would be gone.  
  
I bit my lip so hard I thought it would bleed in an effort to keep both sounds in my mouth. But despite my best efforts, a small whimper escaped my mouth, along with a single tear that ran down my cheek and disappeared into the soft fabric of Arima's tee shirt. My arms tightened around him and Arima tightened his grip in return. He moved his head just enough to brush his lips against my temple in a kiss that made me love him even more. He didn't want to know why I was clutching him to me like a life preserver, or ask about the tear that he had to have felt soak into his shirt. All he wanted to do was hold me and kiss my hair to comfort me. I felt my eyes mist over at the selfless actions of this boy with the soul of a man who loved me so. And allowed me to love him in return.   
  
THE END 


End file.
